Young love
by FFA Member
Summary: When Charlie falls in love with the head elf Bernard, he struggles to find out how to tell him and everyone else. Will Bernard share the same feelings? Or will Scott try to keep the two of them apart? Story may contain, cussing, kissing, may mention spanking of a parent.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this, this is my first time writing something like this. All mistakes are mine, I haven't found a beta yet.**

 **Dear Journal,**

 **They say when you find your soul mate, it's love at first sight. Well, it didn't really work out that well for me. The first time I saw him, I was only eight years old. I didn't really understood the feelings back then. I just assumed it was just being excited from going to the North Pole and finding out that my dad was the new Santa. After that, I couldn't help but think about Bernard, the head elf. I would constantly write letters for him, even though I would never send them. I would put the letters along with pictures I drew of him in a box under my bed.**

 **Four winters later, my father took me to the North Pole with him. It was then that I really understood the feelings that I had for him. It wasn't that hadn't been excited about everything back then, yeah it was part of it, but it was because, I... I loved Bernard. I did whatever I could to avoid him, I didn't want to scare him if he didn't feel the same about me.**

 **But, here I am again, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm back at the North Pole with my father. Not that I don't mind being up here, I love being here. But, I don't know how to tell Bernard how I feel about him.**

Charlie sat his pen down, as someone knocked on his door. "Just a second," he shouted, he slammed his journal shut, then hid it under his bed. Once it was hidden, he quickly walked to the door then opened in. The person on the other side took his breath away. "Be...Bernard."

"Charlie, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute." Bernard said, in a flat tone.

"Sure, what's up?" Charlie stuffed his hands in his pocket, to keep himself from fidgeting.

"Have I done something to you, to make you mad? Whenever you're up to visit, you do whatever you can to avoid me. You won't look at me, won't talk to me, you won't even say a simple good morning." Bernard hesitated a second, then continued. "If I did something, please let me know."

Charlie stood their shocked, unable to think of something to say. "No...it... I...Look, it's not you, it's me." _Great, I'm using one of those stupid lines from a movie_. "I just... I need..."

"BERNARD!" Curtis yelled from the other side of the house.

"COMING CURTIS." Bernard glanced over at Charlie, I'll talk to you later, I have to go." Without waiting for Charlie to reply, Bernard hurried out of the room.

"I'm so stupid," Charlie mumbled under his breath, as tears filled his eyes. He threw himself on his bed, tears quickly soaked his white pillow

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**All mistakes are mine, I haven't found a beta reader yet.**

Bernard stood in Charlies room, he wanted nothing more than to tell Charlie how he truly felt about him. Before he could spill out his heart, Curtis started shouting his name. He wanted nothing more than to stay in there, and talk but he had work to do. He followed curits towards the workshop. One of the toy conveyor belts had gotten jammed, causing the the toys to pile up.

"I WAS WORKING ON THAT, YOU JUST BROKE IT!" Someone shouted.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DROPPED IT!" Someone shouted back.

Bernard glanced over at the two male elves, they had started yet another fight. it was an old feud that they had for centuries. Mike had liked this female elf, but Josh ended up hooking up with her. Ever since then, they would pick fights over the littlest things.

"Mike, Josh if you two can't stop fighting for one simple year, then how are you two ever going to be able to make toys?" Bernard demanded.

"It's not my fault, Josh had to get in my way."

"You were in my way." Mike growled back.

Bernard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mike, you're being reassigned to the reindeer, and Josh you're being reassigned to the kitchen." Bernard said, sternly.

"What! Just reassign Mike, not me." Josh shouted, causing the elves to stop working, and stare at them.

"Why me? He's the one that..."

"ENOUGH!" Bernard shouted, cutting Mike off. "Both of you are being reassigned." He glanced over at the other elves, "we are on a time schedule here, hurry up and get back to work." He turned towards Curtis who was standing by the conveyor belt.

"It looks like the gears just got stuck." Curtis said, nervously. The angry looking Bernard was making him and the other elves nervous.

Bernard growled as he grabbed a wrench off of a table. He hit the gears several time, as hard as he could Thankfully the gears came loose, allowing the conveyor belt to start working again. Without another word, he made his way to his office to be alone. When he wasn't dealing with fighting elves, or broken things, he was busy with paperwork. The pile of papers were as tall as him, some where even taller. With a frustrated sigh, he sat down on his chair. This wasn't something he wanted to do right now.

With only a week till Christmas, he had gone crazy trying to get everything working smoothly. No matter what he tried, things always went wrong. He didn't want to blame Scott for it, but ever since Scott became the new Santa, things had never been the same. But, it wasn't all that bad, he was able to met the person of his dreams. Whenever he thought of Charlie, his heart would skip a beat.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" He mumbled, as he picked up a folder from on of the piles, it read, Things That Need fixed. It seemed like anything and everything was in that file. Things that ranged from a broken stove, to a stall door in the stable. If one of the things had been fixed, he would put a red X on it, and move it to the done pile. unfortunately, the done pile, was the smallest pile of all of them.

"Bernard," Scott called, as he walked into the office. "I heard you reassigned Mike and Josh."

"Yes, those two keep getting into fights left and right. I've been so busy trying to watch them, that I got behind on my job." Bernard replied, trying to defend his decision.

Scott nodded, not saying anything. He had put too much on the head elf, granted the elf was around 5,000 years old, but he was still only an elf, he could only do so much. "I'm going to be putting Curtis in charge of the workshop, I'm going to have you be in charge of the paper work."

Bernard jumped to his feet, "WHAT! That's reindeer crap, I'm the head elf, not Curtis."

"Settle down, Bernard. I understand that you the head elf, but as far as I can tell, you aren't doing a very good job at it. You're way behind schedule, which makes everyone else behind. With Curtis's help, you're be able to get caught up on everything then you can go back to having full responsibility."

"But.."

Scott raised his hand up, cutting Bernard off. "No buts, I won't hear any more of it, and that's finale."

Bernard watched as Scott made his way out of the office. He wanted to scream until he was blue in the face, to make Scott listen. He knew that even then it wouldn't work. He threw himself back into the chair, "today couldn't get any worse." He laid his head down in frustration, "just a small nap, then I can get back to work."

A knock on the door brought Bernard's head up. "What?" He snapped, rudely.

"Bernard," Charlies voice was heard on the other side of the door. "I was hoping I could talk to you," Charlie said, as he opened the door. The sight of his lov... Friend made his heart swell.

Bernard wiped his hands against his pants, trying to wipe the sweat off. "Sure, have a seat." He pointed to a black leather chair.

Charlie gave him a quick nod, then plopped down. "Here, I brought some cookies," he handed Bernard a plate of Chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you... Did you make these?" Bernard asked in surprise.

Charlie laughed, "heck no. My father has grounded me for life from cooking."

"I remember that time you caught the kitchen on fire, when you were cooking. You scared the daylights out of everyone."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I just kind of forgot that you coudn't put a plastic plate in the oven." Charlie's face heated up. He hated taking about that day.

"It's common sense not to put plastic in a oven." He ran his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile. "I never seen your dad so angry before."

"Neither have I." Charlie said, in a low voice.

"What happened after the fire? I mean, Scott practically dragged you out of the kitchen, no one saw you for two or three days after the accident."

Charlies face turned beet red, that was the last thing he wanted to say to the person he loved. "He... He.. uh... lets just say... that um... well..." Charlie rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Lets just say that, I uh... Wasn't able to sit comfortable for a few days."

It took Bernard a couple of seconds to figure out what Charlie had meant. "He.. No way, he spanked you?" Bernard laughed, tears rolled down his face as he laughed harder. "Oh my god, that's perfect." He laid his arm over his chest, "oh my god, I can't breath." One look at Charlie's face made him straighten up. the poor child looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm going to go," Charlie got up from his seat, then took off towards the door.

"Charlie, I didn't mean anything by that." Bernard said.

"Screw you," Charlie whispered, he slammed the door shut, leaving Bernard standing there alone.

"Snowballs," he threw the folders off of his desk in anger. He didn't mean to make Charlie sad, he just couldn't help himself. He stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavily. _I have to find him._ Bernard rushed to the door, he had to find his crush.

 **TBC**

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you have anything you would like to see in the next few chapters, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: All mistakes are mine, I haven't found a beta reader yet.**

Charlie ran through the workshop, weaving his way through the elves. Several of them called to him, but he refused to stop. He just wanted to get away from everyone and everything. He ran out the large doors, a steady shower of snow fell around him, causing him to shiver. He pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders, then took off running. The deep snow made it a little difficult to run, it was more of a sloppy jog. He didn't know where he was going nor did he care.

"Charlie," Bernard called after him.

"Leave me alone", Charlie shouted back.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Bernard said, in a soft voice.

Charlie spun around, causing his feet to get tangled up. One second his was standing, the next he was face down in the snow.

"Charlie!" Bernard rushed over to where he was laying. "Are you okay, are you hurt." He knelt down, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Charlie smacked his hand away, then sat up. "What part of leave me alone, don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think me laughing would have had that effect on you. Last thing I would ever want to do, is hurt you. I... I care about you. I care a lot about you."

"You do?" Charlie stared at him, shocked. "I always wanted to say the same thing to you. I..." He hesitated a second, then continued. "Ever since I met you, I had feelings for you. I have been trying to tell you that I liked you, but I didn't know how. I was so worried that you wouldn't like me."

Bernard held his hand out, helping Charlie stand up. Once the boy was up, he brushed the snow off of his back. "I know what you mean, I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was worried about how you would feel... And, I might have been a little scared of your dad."

Charlie chuckled, "he can be a little scary sometimes, but most of the time he is very easy going."

"I've only known him for about seven years, but he seems decent. Unless he's interfering with my job." Bernard grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, confused.

"He is putting Curtis in charge of the workshop. He said that I'm behind on my work, which is slowing everyone down." He explained.

"That's bull, you do a great job with your job. We should go talk to him, make him give you your job back."

Bernard shook his head, "with only a week left until Christmas, he's stressing big time to get everything ready. Once Christmas is over, I will talk to him."

Charlie stood there a second, trying to think of something to say. "I'm sorry for how I acted back in your office. I shouldn't have stormed out like that. It's just..." He paused, "it's just very embarrassing. I was 12 years old when it happened, I should have known better, but I did it for some reason. I caught the kitchen on fire, almost injuring several elves. Then... Then he goes and spanks me like a little kid." He took a ragged breath, "it's been three years since it happened, it's still embarrassing for me."

Bernard laid a comforting hand on Charlies shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should have known better then to laugh about that. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," he gave Bernard a tight hug.

"Come on, lets go back inside, it's a little chilly out here."

"Where should we go?" The North pole didn't give many places to get away.

"Well, my office is a bit of a mess. If you want, we could always just go to your room. Your dad is going to be out of the house, so he won't interrupt us or anything."

"Sounds good," Charlie held his hand out, offering it to Bernard. A smile spread across his lips, when he took ahold of his hand. It felt like butter flies had entered in both of their stomachs. It was something they had never felt before. The two of them walked side by side to the house. They took a quick stop at the kitchen to get some hot coco, then made their way to Charlies room.

"Wow," Bernard gazed around the room. Drawings of different elves were hung up on the wall, along with drawings of the reindeer. "Did you draw these?"

Charlie fidgeted, "yeah, I like to draw in my free time."

"You haven't drawn any of me," Bernard accused playfully.

"I...uh, I did draw some of you, but... I didn't hang them up." He bent under his bed, grabbing the box that contained the letters and pictures. He laid the box down on his bed, then opened it.

"May I?" Bernard asked, before he went through the paper. "These are amazing," his eyes landed on a picture of the two of them together. They were standing in a filed full of snow, the sun was setting behind them, causing a orange glow in the sky. The second picture was Bernard standing in the middle of the toy factory. The next one made him laugh, Bernard was standing against the wall, cuddling a teddy bear.

"You weren't supposed to see that one," Charlie said shyly.

"Is that one of us... kissing?" Bernard asked, holding up the last picture.

Charlie yanked the picture out of his hand, "you weren't supposed to see that one either." Charlie could feel his face heat up, that was the last thing he wanted anyone to see or know about.

"I think it's a cute picture," Bernard smiled.

"You aren't mad at me for drawing it?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I just thought ya know... That, you would think it was weird or something."

Bernard chuckled, "I don't think it's weird at all." He picked up the letters, "what are the..." He was interrupted by a yawn, "sorry just a little tired."

"I wrote you letters, but I was never brave enough them to send to you." He grabbed the handful of letters, then laid down on the bed. His back rested against the backboard, for support.

"Letters for me?" He crawled onto the bed, then sat next to Charlie. He rested his head on Charlie's shoulder. "You should read them," he said with another yawn.

Charlie rested his head on Bernard's head. He took a deep breath, inhaling Bernard's sweet scent. It smelt like flowers, cookies and something else that he couldn't figure out. His stomach did flip flops, it was a strange felling, a felling that he didn't mind. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, enjoying the feeling of Bernard's hair against his face. "I guess I could read a couple of them," he said in a quiet voice.

 _Dear Bernard,_ Charlie began reading. _I know you may not really know me all that well. It's been several years since we saw each other. I'm Scott's son, we met when Scott and I went to the North Pole when he became Santa. Even though I was young when we first met, I felt something that I never felt before. It's kind of stupid really._

"You've had feelings for me, for a while then," Bernard mumbled, sleepily.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Charlie glanced down at the paper, to continue reading. _I don't even know how to explain it, it's just... Being around you makes me smile, you're a great person... uh, elf._

Charlie picked up the next letter, _Dear Bernard, I don't know why I'm even writing this letter. It's not like I'm going to be giving it to you. I mean, how could I, I never gave you the others. Most of the letters I've just been burning, I don't want anyone to read them. I doubt I'll keep this one, but who knows. I just turned fourteen, and it wasn't that long ago that I saw you. Whenever I see you smile, you make me smile. Every time I hear you laugh, I can't help but laugh. You make my heart flutter, and my face flush. I just wish I could tell you how I feel. I'm so scared you won't like me._

Charlie laid the letter down, he could feel the steady breathing of the head elf. His chest slowly rose and fell with each breath he took. "Looks like I ain't getting out of this," if he moved it would wake up the elf. If he stayed their, both of them would have a massive neck and back pain from sleeping in an odd position. At the same time, Charlie didn't want to move. He wanted to stay close to Bernard, something just felt right about being this close to him. With a low sigh, he closed his eyes. It wasn't long, before he too was asleep.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I tried finding the age of Charlie in the movies, but I wasn't able to find them. I'm sorry if I got his age wrong on this.**

* * *

When things were going right, Scott wasn't one to stress. However, when they weren't going right, he stressed. One of the things that wasn't going right, right now, was his head elf was missing. Bernard wasn't in the workshop, or his office. No one had seen him all day. He had Curtis and a few others searching for him, but they couldn't even find him. Someone mentioned maybe Bernard was kidnapped, that sent chills down his spine. Someone else mentioned that Bernard could have run away. That was something he didn't want to hear. After three hours of no luck, he had no choice but to shut down the workshop, and have everyone search. That included dragging Charlie into this.

Scott stared at Charlie's door, the kid was most likely asleep. Last thing he wanted to do was, wake up the poor kid. If there was another way, if would just let Charlie sleep. Unfortunitly, he needed all hands on deck. With a light sigh, he turned the door knob and walked in. The sight before him shocked him to the core. Charlie and Bernard were cuddled up on the bed, asleep. In the middle of the bed, was a picture of the two kissing.

He could feel his face heat up with anger, they had been looking for Bernard for three hours. Most feared he was captured, while others feared he took off. Nope, he was here, most likely making love to HIS son. "BERNARD!" Scott shouted, his voice boomed throughout the room.

Bernard's head shot up with surprise. He tried to jump off the bed quickly, causing the blankets to get tangled up with his feet. He tried to grab onto the bed to keep himself from falling, which didn't work out. Pain shout through his left knee, as it hit the ground, hard.

"What do you think you're doing!" Scott demanded.

"Dad, please let me explain." Charlie begged.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was taking to Bernard." Scott grabbed Bernard's arm, then hauled him to his feet, not so gently.

"It's nothing sir..." Bernard mumbled, keeping his eyes down at his feet. There was no way he was getting out of this alive. His heart pounded so loudly, that he could almost hear it. He took a couple of breaths, trying to calm him self. The sharp pain in his left knee, brought him out of his thoughts. He tried to keep as much weight off of his left leg, it hurt to much to stand on it.

"Nothing! You call this nothing! We spent three hours trying to find you, I had to shut down the workshop! Everyone started thinking you were captured or even ran off. Do you not realize how worried we were?"

"M' sorry," it was all Bernard could say. He screwed up by sleeping for so long, he screwed up by coming here.

"Go wait in your office, I need to talk to Charlie alone." Scott said, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes sir," Bernard rushed out of the room, ignoring the knee pain as he ran.

Once he was gone, Scott glanced over at Charlie, who was still on the bed.

"Dad, I know this looks bad, but just let me explain." Charlie begged.

"Go on, explain."

"For a long time now, I guess I've always had feelings for him. I never knew how to tell him, I assumed he didn't share the same feelings. Today, some very interesting events happened, and he told me he likes me, like a lot. I should have told you, but I was embarrassed and scared."

Scott nodded, not saying anything. The two of them did make a cute couple. At the same time, he couldn't have his head elf just randomly disappearing like he did. With Christmas only a week away, they can't afford to waste anytime. "Charlie, I'm glad you're enjoying it here. I'm glad you're making friends and finding love. It's what a normal kid should be doing. However, we had no idea where Bernard was. After several elves kept saying he could have been captured, I was scared. Bernard and the rest of the elves are my family, their like my kids. Much older kids, but they are still like my kids. I would never have forgiven myself if he had gotten injured, and I wouldn't have known it."

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't realize you were worried. We didn't mean to fall alseep, we were just reading some letters and it sort of happened. I promise it won't happen again."

"All right son, I'm just glad both of you are safe." With a small nod, he walked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

After running out of Charlie's room, Bernard made a straight shot to his office. Each step he took shot pain through his leg. Thankfully he didn't run into any of the elves, on his way. Trying to explain to them what just happened was not something he wanted to do. He slammed the office door shut, the piles of papers and folders were still on the floor, _I'll worry about that later._ The look on Scott's face, when he walked in on the two, would be forever burned into his memory. He ran a never hand over his face, trying to keep himself from shaking. "This isn't good, this is not good at all." He mumbled to himself, as he paced around the room. Each minute that ticked by, made him more nervous and scared. In the five thousand years of being on this Earth, he couldn't remember feeling this nervous before. He had worked himself up in such a frenzy, that he didn't hear Scott walk in.

* * *

One look at the elf made Scott's heart drop. He was pale and shaking, most likely nervous to hear what he was about to say. "Bernard," Scott said, gently. The elf's head shot up, he looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "When did you first realize you had feelings for Charlie?"

The question took Bernard by surprise. He had expected Scott to yell, not ask something like that. "I guess I've always known. I didn't have those feelings when I first met him, it was after the second time I saw him. When us elves fall in love, it's for life. If they marry a human, that human lives as long as the elf he's married too."

"You're thinking about marrying my son? He's fifteen for Christ sakes." Scott's head throbbed. He had only been getting a few hours of sleep at night, and now this!

"I wasn't think of doing it any time soon. Maybe in the future, with your blessing of course."

"Right now I need you to focus on your job, not on my son. We'll finish this discussion once Christmas is over." Scott turned to walk out the door, then stopped. "Don't you ever vanish like that again, without telling me." He glanced down at the mess on the floor. "Please clean up this mess, you can't possibly know where anything is in here." With that, he left, leaving a terrified Bernard alone.

* * *

Bernard sat on the ground, with his legs crisscrossed. He picked up a piece of paper, "this belongs with the, needs to be fixed, pile." He mumbled, as he laid the paper down next to his left leg. The next few papers went to the fixed pile, unfortunately for him, it didn't get easier. Three hours into sorting the papers, he wasn't even half done.

"Hey Bernard," Charlie walked into the office, then froze. "Wow, your office really is a mess."

"What do you want?" Bernard snapped, a little to harshly. "Sorry, I'm just stressed."

Charlie sat down next to Bernard, wrapping his arm around his lovers shoulders. "Do you need any help with this?"

"I would love that," Bernard smiled at him. He handed Charlie a small stack of papers. "Did you just come here to see if your dad hadn't killed me?" He joked.

Charlie kissed Bernard on the cheek, "maybe... I just wanted to make sure my boy... I mean.. uh..." Charlie blushed.

"Boyfriend? Hum... I like the sound of that." He looked Charlie in the eyes, his eyes were sparkling, like crystals in the sun.

Charlie leaned in, kissing Bernard on the lips. The entire world seemed to melt away, as if they were the only two people left on Earth.

"CHARLIE!" A lady shrieked, causing the boys to bang heads in surprise. They looked up, there in the door way stood, Laura, Charlies mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter is darker then the others. It will contain attempt of suicide,** **Viewer discretion** **is advised.  
**

"What do you think you're doing?" Laura demanded. "You come up here for Christmas vacation, and your here kissing a guy." She said, as she grabbed Charlie by the arm. Laura didn't wait to hear what either of them had to say, all she cared about was dragging her son out of the office, which is what she did.

"Mrs. Calvin, please let me explain." Bernard rushed after the two of them.

"I'm not going to hear any of this!" Laura dragged him outside, "we are leaving here right away.

"Laura, what's going on here?" Scott walked over to the group. Laura had Charlie by the arm, dragging him behind her, with Bernard hot on their heals.

"WHAT'S UP!" Laura shouted, causing several of the elves to stop what their doing. "I just caught these two kissing. Not just a simple kiss on the cheek, but a deep passionate kiss on the lips."

"Ooooo," the elves said in unison, causing the two boys to blush.

"So what, it's just a simple kiss, nothing wrong with that." Said Scott.

"I can't believe you're okay with this! We're leaving, I never want HIM," she shoved her fingers into Bernard's chest, causing him to stagger. "I never want him near my son again."

"Don't poke me," Bernard said, hotly. "We were just kissing, there's nothing wrong with that."

Without thinking what she was doing, Laura slapped Bernard hard, across the face. The sound echoed throughout the street, causing the elves to wince.

"Bernard," Charlie whispered. He could see the tears filling the head elves eyes. He wanted to stay and comfort his boyfriend, but he mom started dragging him again.

Bernard raised his hand to his face, he winced at the pain. "I didn't mean for this to happen," he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry Scott, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Bernard not only lost the person he loved, Scott had just lost his son.

"I don't want to hear it right now, Bernard." Scott stormed off after Laura, to try and change her mind. However it didn't work, they didn't find out until that night, that they wouldn't be seeing Charlie again.

* * *

 _March 3, 2002. Dear Journal,_

 _It's been three months since my mother slapped my lover, and dragged me away. I've begged her over and over again, to let me go back. She won't allow me to go back, she won't even let me send Bernard a letter. I bet he hates me now, I just... I need to see him again. I miss him, I love him. I'm sorry, Bernard._

 _April 10, 2002. Dear Journal,_

 _It's Charlie again, I haven't been able to talk to Bernard since the day I was dragged from the North Pole. I've made some terrible mistakes, not that I care anymore. I was hanging out with a few, ""friends"" they aren't really my friends, just people I can smoke some weed with. Anyways, they offered me some weed about a month ago, and I accepted it. It helps me ease the pain of being away from him. It dulls the pain in my heart, but only for a short while. I need to see him again, at least get a letter to him. When my father comes to visit this Christmas, I plan to run away with him. He's my father after all, I don't care if my mother has full custody._

Charlie threw his journal against the wall, tears raced down his face. "I can't do this, I can't do this anymore." He sobbed. He reached into his jacket pocket, for his cigarettes, only to find he was out. "I can't live without you anymore, Bernard." He grabbed his pocket knife that was sitting on the ground, he brought it to his wrist, then cut, deeply. Pain shot through his arm, he welcomed it. Blood gushed out from the cut, then onto the floor. He fell to the ground, his hand hit his lamp causing it to also fall.

Minutes, maybe seconds later, he could hear a ladies voice, his mom most likely. He didn't know how long it had been, he was no longer on the floor, but in the air. Something was hard on his back, with people all around him. Something was tightly wrapped around his wrist, there was something over his face. The last thing he heard, before he passed out, was crying.

* * *

A bright light shown against Charlie's eye lids, he slowly opened them, then quickly closed them.

"It's alright, take is slow now." A lady said in a soft voice. "My name is, Doctor Sarah, you're in the hospital. You gave everyone a scare yesterday, your parents will be back up in a few minutes. Just try to relax until they get here."

"Hospital?" Charlie mumbled, as he opened his eyes. His eyes scanned the room, for a minute he couldn't remember what happened, then it hit him like a brick wall. He glanced down at his wrist, it was bandaged up.

"Charlie? Oh my God, Charlie," Laura ran over to Charlie, crying. She threw her arms around her son, burring her face into his neck. "I was so scared, I thought lost you."

"Oh Charlie," Scott rushed over to the other side of his son, grabbing him into a hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

The nurse glanced up from her clipboard. "A psychologist would like to talk to Charlie alone for a few minutes, then talk to you guys. If that's alright with you."

Laura nodded, before leaving she gave Charlie one last hug. Scott and Neal reluctantly followed behind her.

A blond haired lady gave the three of them a nod, as she made her way into the room. "Hey Charlie, I'm Doctor Hope, I'm going to be your psychologist." She sat down on a chair next to Charlies bed. "Would you mind explaining what events lead up to this event?" She asked, gently.

Charlie hesitated a second, trying to figure out how to word it. "About five months ago, I went to visit my dad, for Christmas vacation. I fell in love with this guy named, Bernard. We were kissing, and my mother saw. She freaked out, slapped Bernard and dragged me away. She won't allow me to go back to my dads, nor will she let me talk to my boyfriend."

Hope nodded, "have you talked to your mother about how you feel?"

"I tried, but she always cuts me off. I think me having a boyfriend scares her. I tried smoking some pot, hoping that would make the pain go away, but it didn't. I didn't know what else to do," Charlie glanced down, he felt close to crying.

"I understand, just know that no matter what happens, your parents love you." She patted him on the knee, then stood up. I'll be in later today, to talk with you again." With that, Hope slipped out of the room.

"How is he?" Laura asked.

"Well, he's depressed. He told me about him having a boyfriend, and that you won't allow them to see each other."

"Yeah, they were in a room together, kissing. No way am I okay with that."

"Would you be okay with it, if he was kissing a girl?" Hope asked.

"Well..I... I, guess I would be," Laura stumbled over her words.

Hope nodded, "these things can be a little scary. I think you as a family should sit down together, and talk about this. Maybe even invite his boyfriend over to dinner one of these nights. Right now, Charlie is reaching out. Don't leave him hanging, help him up." She glanced down at her watch, "I have another kid I need to see. I'll be back to check on you guys later." She gave them a nod, before hurrying down the hall.

Once she was gone, the three of them went back into Charlies room. Their conversations went from school, to what was happening in the North Pole. In the end, Laura agreed to let Charlie visit the North Pole every other weekend.

* * *

TBC

Sorry this chapter sucks, I couldn't think of anything else to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm such a bad person, I forgot I had this fanfiction. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Bernard's POV

Bernard stood in the middle of the street, staring wide-eyed at Laura and Charlie. His hand covered his cheek where Laura had struck him. To make things worse, it seemed like Scott had also turned his back on the head elf.

"Bernard, are you okay?" Curtis slowly made his way to his friend, unsure of what he could do.

"Yeah...I...I.." Bernard stumbled over his words, "I need you to take charge." Before Curtis could reply, Bernard quickly made his way towards his office. All he wanted to do right then was just to vanish, his office gave him that safety net that he needed at that moment. He slammed his office door shut, causing some papers to go flying, not that he cared at that point. Tears raced down his face as he collapsed to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. How could things go so horribly wrong?

He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, the sound of knocking on his door jolted him awake. He tried to stand up, but a spasm in his back prevented him from standing for several seconds. Being hunched over for several hours left his back in knots. "Coming," he muttered as he stretched his aching bones.

"Bernard." Scott opened the door, "do you want to tell me what all that was about?" He demanded, "I just lost my son because of this!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, sir... I.." His voice trailed off, he started at the ground, not wanting to meet Scott's gaze.

Scott put his hand under the head elf's chin, gently lifting his face up to examine the nasty bruise that had formed on Bernard's face. His lip was swollen, most likely he'd cut his tooth on it. "You're going to have a nasty bruise for several days. Does it hurt?"

"Not really," Bernard shrugged, not wanting to admit how much it hurt.

"You know I don't appreciate lying," he glared at his head elf.

Bernard stared at Scott, a nervous knot balled in his gut. He remembered a story that Charlie had told him years ago. When Charlie first visited the North Pole, he'd lied to Scott about something. Bernard couldn't recall what he'd done, just that he'd lied. When Scott found out about it, he'd spanked him. Bernard nervously glanced up at Scott, he doubted Scott would do that to him, but he wasn't going to take the chance. "It hurts a bit, but it's not bad."

"I'm going to be taking you off of your duties for the next week." Taking his head elf off would slow down production, but the poor guy needed a break. It wasn't that long ago when Scott was a teenager trying to impress the parents of the different girlfriends who'd bring him home. He had more than one failed attempt, which always resulted in him wanting to be away from everyone and everything.

"WHAT!" Bernard shouted, causing Scott to take a step back in shock. "How dare you do that, I am the HEAD ELF! I will NOT back down from my duties." He snapped.

"Lose the tone," Scott said in a level voice that would usually make Charlie stop arguing.

"Yeah, will screw you!" Bernard tried to push past Scott, only to have the man grab him by the arm. "Let me.." He was cut off by several stinging swats to his backside. He stood there in shock, not believing what just happened.

"I told you to drop the tone, I will not have you talk to me that way." Scott's voice was deathly low. "Now, have you calmed down enough to talk like in a calm manner?"

Bernard nodded his head, not really sure what to say. He'd never once been swatted before. In the past, there was a few Santa's that had badly beat him if he did something wrong. The last Santa didn't really care what he did. This was the first time something like this ever happened.

"Bernard, I know you're angry and hurt. Laura had no right to slap you like that, but you also had no right to talk to her like that."

"But..."

"Not buts, what happened today has hurt several people, not just you. Laura is now refusing to ever let me see Charlie again. Which not only hurts me but also him."

"M' sorry," Bernard mumbled, his eyes stared at his shoes, finding them to be more interesting than Scott's gaze.

"Eyes up," he waited a second before continuing. "I took you off your duties, cause I know you'll want to have some time by yourself. I know you won't want to face the other elf's right now."

"I thought...I thought that you were doing it to punish me." He mumbled.

"Why would I punish you for something that you didn't know would happen? You didn't know Laura would walk in like that, or that she would freak out the way she did." He said, calmly.

"But, then why did you...uh..." Bernard looked away, his face heated up in embarrassment.

"Why did I swat you? I swatted you for your attitude. It's okay to not get along, it's okay to be angry. But, I won't put up with you talking like that. You're the head elf here, you have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. All the other elf's look up to you, you need to be a role model to them. If they hear you acting like this, then they'll think it's okay to start acting like this. Soon it will get to where no elf's are working wic.."

"Which would mean no Christmas," Bernard finished his sentence. He hung his head in shame, he'd been so angry that he didn't realize the consequences of his actions.

Scott sighed, the head elf looked like a kid who was just told they got coal for Christmas. "You can stay in here as long as you need, but I need to make sure everyone is still doing their job. Christmas is getting closer," he turned to leave but stopped when Bernard called him.

"Would you... I mean... if..." Bernard glanced away again, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Will I spank you like I've done to Charlie in the past?" He asked, trying to hide the smile that was trying to form on his lips.

Bernard nervously rubbed the back of his neck, before nodding.

"If I feel like you deserve it, then yes. You're my son, granted you're an elf and we're not blood-related. You're still a son to me. While the elf's look up to you for support, all of you look at me for guidance, for a father. It's my job to make sure you don't do anything that will put yourself endanger. So yes, if I feel like you do something that could harm you, I will spank you."

Bernard nervously licked his lips, that was something he was hoping he wouldn't here.

Scott gave the head elf a reassuring pat on the shoulder, before heading out the door.

 **TBC**


End file.
